Frankie Stein
"Right now I'm feeling happy, sad, confused, enlightened, worried, hopeful and hungry all at the same time. Is this normal? " -Frankie Stein in her diary Frankie Stein is a major character in the Monster High franchise, first appearing with the series's debut line of dolls back in July 2010. The daughter of Frankenstein's monster and his bride, Frankie is the new ghoul at the school Monster High, having only been alive for 15 days. She is very friendly and athletic, never wasting time being negative, but has a clumsy streak, as her body parts tend to fly off. She is also very naive; due to her very young age, she doesn't know much about life and typical teenage things. She is voiced by Kate Higgins in the webisodes. Personality Frankie is friendly, sweet, and polite with a clumsy streak. She is the most naive of all the girls; being so young, so she tries to learn all she can about the world through monster teen magazines, although their advice often cause awkward moments for her. Despite setbacks, she remains upbeat, hopeful and determined to find her place within Monster High. Frankie can can also be insecure and react too quickly, such as instantly labeling Abbey Bominable as rude, and accusing one of her friends of being the Ghostly Gossip. Portrayals In the webisodes and the one-hour special New Ghoul @ School, Frankie's voice is provided by Kate Higgins. In the music video for the Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The "Hero Zombie Girl" is portrayed by Angela Duscio. Physical Description Despite being only a few days old, Frankie's physical age is that of a fully-grown girl in her late teens. Also, despite been a monster made up of parts from different people, she has been created with a well-balanced, attractive body, unlike her father, who came out looking hideous. She has long black hair with white streaks, similar to her mother's hair, which may be inspired by the Bride of Frankenstein (see Classic Monster). It was originally styled with jagged streaks, and her fringe was pulled back over her head and pinned back with a hairclip, but was later changed so the streaks where more straight and natural-looking, and is now styled with a side fringe that covered her forehead, again held with a clip. She has light, mint green skin, and has a condition known as heterochromia which gives her odd-coloured eyes - one green, one blue (though likely from being assembled from multiple bodies, rather than genetics). Frankie has visible stitches all over her body, most obviously near the joints of her limbs, around her neck, and across her right cheek. She also has two bolts fixed into her neck, which allows her to absorb electricity to use as energy to keep her body working. In some episodes, she displays the ability to command electricity as well as absorb it via her neck bolts without warning, causing things to get pretty freaky. Frankie's Age There are several holes concerning Frankie's age in the series. If the webisodes follow the same timeline as the New Ghoul @ School special, she would have started school when she was 8 days old or younger. In Party Planners, she turns 16 days old. For her to be consistently 16 days old, most of what happens in the webisodes would have had to have happened in the same day. Over the course of the first book, Frankie is at least 30 days old. In the doll diaries she is 16 days old, while the diary included with the San Diego Comic Con exclusive doll contradicts this, saying she is just a day old, due to her dad having just made her. Classic Monster Frankie is the child of the Frankenstein's Monster and his bride, as seen in [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0026138/ James Whale's Bride of Frankenstein], made in 1935 and released by Universal. Famous film star Boris Karloff played Frankenstein's Monster, and Elsa Lanchester as his bride. In the story, it is revealed that Frankenstein's Monster has survived the pursuit of the angry mob. He also persuades his maker, Dr. Frankenstein, to create a mate for him. The film versions of Frankenstein are based on [[Wikipedia:Frankenstein|the 1818 novel by Mary Shelley, Frankenstein; or, The Modern Prometheus]]. The influence of her parents can be seen in Frankie's skin color, stitches and neck bolts (her father as depicted in the films) and her black and white hair and red lips (her mother as depicted in the film). Frankie also has a fondness for the lightning bolt symbol, which is seen frequently in the films as the method of animating the monster. Frankie mentions multiple times in the diaries and webisodes that her parents, especially her father, made her. This suggests that either the characters of Dr. Frankenstein and his monster are the same person within the Monster High universe, or that in the Monster High universe, the monster was educated in science by Dr. Frankenstein. Relationships Family Frankie lives with both of her parents in "a house that looks like a cross between a Swiss chalet and a research lab".Holt Hyde's Diary, August 1st Her dad is a scientist and both her parents treat her like she is very young (which, of course, she is, being only 15 days old) but they are very kind to her as she learns about the world around her and finds everything scary cool.Frankie Stein's Diary, August 26 Her parents are only mentioned once in the webisodes, when Frankie makes a video of her time at Gloom Beach. They have a bigger role in the Books; her parents Vicktor and Viveka Stein are both college professors and monsters like Frankie. They parents do not approve of her speaking to Holt Hyde because he is too old for her, but they love Jackson Jekyll, unaware as Holt and Jackson are the same person. Friends Frankie is best friends with Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Abbey Bominable, Cleo de Nile, and Jackson Jekyll. She has no monsters she considers enemies, even trusting manipulative characters like Toralei Stripe and Cleo without question. Pet Frankie's pet is a dog hybrid named Watzit which her father constructed from the parts of other animals. In the books, Frankie has pet lab rats whom she calls the Glitterati; their names are Gwen, GaGa, Green Day, Girlicious and Ghost Face. Only three of the Glitterati made an appearance in New Ghoul @ School. Romance Webisodes In the television movie New Ghoul @ School, Frankie had a crush on Deuce Gorgon. This caused issues when she lied and told Deuce's real girlfriend, Cleo, that she was dating him. Cleo became very upset, thinking that Deuce had cheated on her, but the issue was later resolved when Frankie came forward with the truth and surprised Cleo with a Justin Biter concert. In HooDoo You Like? Frankie was concerned about being left out of the group for not having a boyfriend, and decided to make one for herself, creating HooDude. The ghouls explained that they would always be friends with her regardless of whether or not she had a boyfriend, and Frankie admitted that she didn't think that she was ready for boys just yet. In the webisode Miss Infearmation Frankie develops a crush on Jackson Jekyll after saving him from being bullied by Manny Taur, and invites Jackson to come to Cleo's tomb party with her. She is upset when he doesn't show up in Hyde and Shriek, because he had turned into Holt Hyde before entering the party. She soon forms a crush on Holt, blushing at the nicknames that he gives her ("'Freaky Fine' Stein", "High-Powered Hottie") and dances with him on the DJ deck in Hyde and Shriek. This forms a love triangle between her, Jackson and Holt. After introducing the two to each other via video recording in Dueling Personality, she realized she couldn't choose and "hit the pause button" on their relationships. In her School's Out Diary she has a crush on a Scottish gargoyle that plays football. She calls him "7", since she cannot remember his name. Books In the books, Frankie had a crush on the monster-loving normie Brett Redding, who was dating Bekka in the first book. As Brett was already taken, Frankie briefly dated DJ Hyde, but it ended in the second book after she and Brett became interested in one another. To her relief, Hyde broke up with her, saving her further relationship problems. After their monster identities are revealed, Frankie assumes that Brett set it up and seemingly broke up with him. In the third book she became a bit interested in Billy after he became "visible", but that ended in a mutual break-up after she rekindled with Brett yet again and saw that he was innocent and on the same side as the RADs. Frankie in the Monster High books In the Monster High books, Frankie is the daughter of university professors Viktor and Viveka Stein, and a grandchild of the original Dr. Frankenstein. The first 15 days of her life is spent having basic world and academic knowledge downloaded into her head. She is taught to cover her "mint" green skin with makeup; hide her neck bolts with high collars, turtlenecks or scarfs; and has to wear a tracksuit for the rest of her body, in which Melody mention in the second book that her style of dress is 'worthy of a nun'. In the books, her hair is completely black, although her white streaks are later briefly created using peroxide. Frankie hates hiding who she is and makes many attempts to get humans to accept her for who she is. However, she eventually ends up exposing her RAD world to panicked humans and the rest of the RAD community want her excommunicated. At the end of the book, she befriends DJ and Melody, who support her and also want to help the RADs. By the second book, she's on house arrest like the rest of the RADs, and most of the stuff she bought is taken away by her parents. When Brett got out of his shock (after the police declared Frankie's exploits as a prank) he and Melody thought of an idea, to help the RADs coexist with the Normies, by making a movie 'Ghoul Next Door.' Later in the second book Frankie breaks up with DJ (Frankie was re-interested in Brett, and Holt's visits were prevented by Jackson). Both were relieved to hear that. Frankie's Student Files Personality File Frankie is kind, inquisitive and enthusiastic. Her desire to always do the right thing can sometimes be derailed by over thinking the situation. She can also be a bit of a... klutz, which has necessitated the hiring of another janitor for duty during school hours. Parental Participation Excellent on all fronts both in terms of encouraging Frankie to become a better student and volunteering their time to help with activities at Monster High . I would love to clone both of them but Mr. Stein has so far refused this request. Academic Standing Frankie Stein is a bright student with a curious mind. Her grasp of both conceptual and rote material is encouraging. She does struggle at time to pay attention in class and can be given to frights of fancy. Social Interaction Frankie's social skills are still a work in progress. While she has certainly bonded with her chosen group of friends, her eagerness to please and naivety sometimes invokes the law of unintended consequences. Overall I have enjoyed having Frankie Stein at Monster High and I believe that her potential is unlimited. She is the personification of a teenage monster learning who she is with all the joy and frustration inherent in the acquisition of that knowledge. Headless Headmistress Bloodgood Frankie's Official Facebook Description Frankie might only be 15 days old, but this ghoul’s already got a sinister teenage style- formed with the help of her freaky-fab friends, of course. She’s the daughter of Frankenstein, and like him, has the most creeperific stitches holding her limbs in place. Downside of stitches? Occasionally they come loose, and always at the worst possible moments! Luckily, Frankie really knows how to pull herself together in a bind. Plus, when she’s excited she sparks at the bolts! So cool. She also has this totally voltage dog named Watzit. It’s fun to watch her play dead with him in the park after school. Clothing Basic Frankie wears a green and black plaid dress with a white collar and organdy puff sleeves. For accessories, she wears a black polka-dotted tie with a silver Skullette pin, a black studded belt with a lightning bolt buckle and a chain, blue Skullette earrings and blue and silver bracelets. Her shoes are in black and white stripes that match her hair colors. Dead Tired For Frankie's Dead Tired look, she wears a white tank top with a blue lightning bolt and blue lining and black and white pants with blue lightning bolts on them and have plaid at the waist and the bottom of the legs.She also has a matching black and white striped sleep mask with a blue trim. She wears blue, fuzzy slippers with silver neck bolts. Comic-Con Exclusive For Comic-Con 2010, Mattel created a black and white scale version of the Frankie doll in her Basic outfit. The doll comes with a greyscale Watzit and is packaged in a unique box that opens like a Trapper Keeper. Dawn of the Dance In Dawn of the Dance, Frankie wears a short, black and white zigzag-patterned dress with a pink puffy coat. She wears a blue obi tied with white strings as a belt, and pink fishnet stockings. Her shoes are reverse images of one another. She wears blue lightning bolt earrings, and her long hair is pulled back into a ponytail. The doll comes with a pink and blue purse with stitching marks on it, she also comes with a blue iCoffin. Gloom Beach Frankie wears a blue and yellow striped/black and yellow lightning-bolt one-piece swimsuit with a plaid wrap around her waist. She has blue sunglasses and black sandals with yellow straps. She carries a beach bag made to look like a battery. Scream Uniform Frankie's fearleading uniform is similar to that seen on Cleo de Nile and the other fearleaders in the webisodes. It has a sleeveless black top with a pink v-neck and a pink and white pointed hem, worn over a black skirt with the same pink and white hem. Frankie's uniform includes blue stitches. The uniform includes blue earrings, a blue wristband, and white and pink sneakers. School's Out Frankie wears a black sweater/tank top with a silver three-stripe lightning-bolt belt, a diamond pattern on the front, and blue sleeve and neck ends. Underneath, she wears a pink, blue, white and black patterned dress, with shirt sleeve ends and a collar, as well as leggings - one leg is shorter and dark grey/black and one is light silver and longer. Her shoes are checked and have bolts for heels. She also wears a Skullette hair clip, silver earrings, and she carries a black laptop bag with a lightning bolt in blue/silver and has a laptop that is in the shape of a hexagon. Classroom For the Classroom collection, Frankie wears her hair down and she has straight across bangs. She has a long blue and white tee shirt black tights with a white criss-cross pattern. She also has an apron with red white and blue patches, it has a blue ruffle on the hem line. She comes with an extra outfit, a dress with a black top and a blue&white pattern and a folded silver shiny collar. Her jewellery is a pair of earrings, a bracelet, and a ring. Her earrings are grey chains with scissors on the end. One of her bracelets is blue with a stitch around it, the other one is a skullete with pins in it. It has accessories such as a doll sized locker and a little journal, pen, spool of thread, and a Watzit toy. Day at the Maul Frankie wears a short sleeved, waist length pink and blue plaid shirt underneath a short vest with a red diamond shaped button in the center. She wears blue, red and black plaid pants with blue, black and red heeled sneakers with tight silver laces. she accessorizes with a blue triangle necklace, a white belt with a red buckle and a red arm bracelet on her left arm and blue and silver earrings. She combs her bangs over to the side and pulls the rest of her hair in a ponytail. Clothing gallery |''Basic'' |''Dead Tired'' frankiesbed.jpg|Frankie Stein's Mirror Bed frankie-stein-limited-edition-black-and-white.jpg|Comic-Con 2010 |''Dawn of the Dance'' Frankie-gloombeach.jpg|''Gloom Beach'' Fearleading.jpg|''Scream Uniform'' CCC.jpg|'School's Out' |''Classroom'' Mh fashion pack by mh maria-d3f0nyo.jpg|''Day at the Maul'' 116127_M.jpg|'Maul Fashion' S1600 Frankie.jpg|''Sweet 1600'' |''Skulll Shores'' Notes * Based on the timeline of Frankie's diary, it is impossible for her to be 15 days old when school starts; she would be closer to 15 weeks. * Whenever she is shocked by electricity in Freakout Friday and Screech to the Beach, she claims it to be "refreshing". She is also used as a power source in some webisodes, and she is known to involuntarily release her energy in short bursts, such as when happy or excited, or through reactions such as bumping into to others or sneezing. * Frankie's style is basically preppy and cute, with plaid designs and lightening bolts. * In the book, Frankie uses Fierce and Flawless makeup to cover up her stitches and green skin. * In the original Frankenstein novel, the Creature requests that his maker, Victor Frankenstein, make him a female monster to be his bride and ease his loneliness. Victor begins work on the female but cannot bring himself to finish her out of fear that the two monsters will have children, and he destroys her, thus causing the Creature to declare his vengeance. In the Monster High universe, Frankie's parents tell her that certain details of that book were inaccurate, suggesting that perhaps in this continuity Victor finished creating the female monster, and the two kept their word to live peacefully away from humans, eventually creating Frankie as their daughter. This theory is supported by Frankie describing her father as being a scientist, and by his ability to speak and reason - attributes the Creature had in the book, but not in the classic Frankenstein films. * Her neck bolts flash like a light bulb when she has an idea. * In Jaundice Brothers, Frankie had the first line in the whole webisode series; saying cheerily, "This is the best part of the song!" * Despite being one of the main characters of the series - if not THE main character - her picture does not appear in Monster High's online Fearbook on the website. * On the Monster High website, Frankie won the most "Mostly Likely" categories: Most Likely to have School Spirit, Most Likely to Help out a Ghoul Friend, Most Likely to Be the Perfect Pet, and Most Likely to be a Mad Scientist. 2nd is Spectra with winning 2 categories * She has been in almost every single episode, the only webisode that didn't feature her was Fur Will Fly. Frankie Stein's Gallery Screen shot 2011-01-07 at 10.31.32 AM.png|Frankie Stein and Heath Burns|link=Webisodes#Date of the Dead FrankieLagoonaVolcano.png|Lagoona and Frankie FrankieOldSchool.png|Frankie kickin' it old school 4596680025_4650063f33.jpg|There goes the hand! Monster High.jpg|Frankie with her BFFs in the theme song.|link=hi 3.jpg|Frankie Stein's sequence in New Ghoul @ School. Frankie Stein 53.png|Frankie Stein in the music video for Fright Song. frankie_schools_out_portrait_by_mh_maria-d3dydut.jpg Frankie Stein.jpg|A profile photo of Frankie Stein. frankieboa.jpg|Frankie wearing a snake around her neck in Queen of the Scammed. Draculaura meat face.jpg|Frankie helping Draculaura when meat is on her face. Frankie is studying.jpg|Frankie studying. Frankie on books.jpg|Frankie hitting the books 915228170.jpeg|Cleo pressuring Frankie in HooDoo You Like. 524720612.jpeg|The girls group photo in Queen of the Scammed. 50B6551D84A3B1D806D4CA_Large.jpg|"That's all you can say?" bookfrankie.jpg|Frankie's chapter in the books. MonsterHigh-frankies-loose-leg.png|Frankie's loose leg in episode Scream Building. MonsterHigh-frankies-stays.png|"So! I'm not going anywhere!" Frankie's Room.jpg|Frankie's Room from New Ghoul @ School. Her mirror bed is shown A37AB4EBB2B969BA9C9327 Large.jpg 15C5F8EBD55BEB7088074F Large.jpg|Frankie in the spotlight Frankie Stein HigherDeaducation.jpg|Frankie in the Higher Deaducation Advert 263467 193868493996076 100001187797176 488399 2993906 n.jpg|Frankie with Draculaura C3331B8D0EE7F15388DEBE Large.jpg 490074402.jpg frankiepaperbag.jpg|Frankie's paper bag in A Bad Zituation 4597282502 352820ec76.jpg|The ghouls cheering for Clawdeen 4597276872 2e1209ac19.jpg 4596667265 c94921784d.jpg|"She's totally on fire!" Monster-gif-monster-high-23345279-500-365.gif Draculara And Frankie Happy.png B6b.jpg MH-monster-high-19735928-224-224.jpg|"I'm the new girl" Tumblr lono49zE3E1qiqgs4o1 400.jpg 300px-Monsterhigh.jpg Frankie and Manny.jpg|Frankie and Manny Taur MH-s2ep9 02s.jpg|Frankie and the ghouls sleeping on their way to Gloom Beach ImagesCAP5XEC2.jpg 215864_10150171655448705_83063668704_6701893_5034519_a.jpg|Fearleader Frankie MH-monster-high-23803523-960-640.jpg MH-monster-high-23803509-960-640.jpg video_140.jpg|Frankie with Clawdeen Monster-high 98240 top.jpg|Frankie dancing in her daydream Franke.png|Frankie's Dream MH-Opening-monster-high-19827974-496-306.jpg|Frankie being pressured by Cleo in Scare of a Dare Glitterati.jpg|The Glitterati, as seen in New Ghoul @ School 180px-Tumblr_lnxe3rfpd61qmvahxo1_500.gif MHFSSOC.jpg|Frankie School's Out costume MHFSC.jpg|Frankie costume Frost friend.png Screen Shot 2011-09-22 at 4.43.29 PM.png FraJksHlt2.PNG Cleo2.png Frost2.png Group.png Snapshot 9 (9-30-2011 7-56 PM).png Snapshot 2 (9-30-2011 7-53 PM).png Snapshot 3 (9-30-2011 8-20 PM).png Snapshot 2 (9-30-2011 8-20 PM).png fraolt.jpg MH DT.png MH DT Frankie.png FrankieHeadphones.jpg FrankieKIND.jpg|I can find KIND FrankieHand.jpg 307174_10150297767337481_225525412480_8322694_1892983505_n.jpg Untitledg.jpg Novo ep3.jpg FrankieJackson677.jpg 781984iaoda0.jpg Frankie90188.jpg|You two are tearing me apart frankie198004.jpg frankie1788.jpg Frankie111.png Dp15.PNG Dp1.PNG Dp18.PNG Dp16.PNG Dp45.PNG Dp41.PNG Dp38.PNG Dp32.PNG Frankie1920000.png 24.JPG 386040 309781609038879 171343356216039 1553447 582726005 n.jpg 379557 309781859038854 171343356216039 1553451 1226185695 n.jpg 297559 309781759038864 171343356216039 1553449 1400081626 n.jpg 386040 309781609038879 171343356216039 1553447 582726005 n.jpg Frankie11010.png Frankie19202000.png 8837716000001 oo.png Group Hug.png Frankie111788.png|"Never give up! Never never never gonna!" Frankie Staff.png Clawdeen&Frankie.png 90342809385000000 m.png Frankie11010661.png Gggg.jpg 77667766711.PNG 15.JPG|Frankie & Lagoona (School's Out) zwe4y6.jpg FR.png|Frankie in Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Fear Squad members Category:Simulacra Category:Undeads Category:Book characters Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:New Ghoul @ School characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:2010 dolls Category:2011 dolls Category:2012 dolls Category:Plushies Category:Basic Category:Exclusives Category:Dawn of the Dance Category:Scream Uniform Category:Dead Tired Category:Gloom Beach Category:Killer Style Category:Day at the Maul Category:Classroom Category:School's Out Category:Maul Fashion Category:Sweet 1600 Category:Skull Shores